A Time Transcending Love
by Ryokrea
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have another fight, but this time Kagome says she won't come back. So why is it that neither one can make it two days without each other?


** Standard Disclaimer **

** All the characters and places described herein are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I don't have any money for you, so you'd be wasting your time if you tried to sue me!

A Time Transcending Love 

By Ryokrea

         _Smash! _Inuyasha's clawed fist smashed into the hard ground and left a large dent. "For the hundredth time! You're not going anywhere!! You said you'd stay and look for the shards until tonight!"

         "Yes! And I'm sorry! I didn't know I was going to have a math test, but tomorrow's Friday, so I can spend the weekend here! I really can't miss another test! Please Inuyasha! The teacher t-told us it was really important and I…I…" Kagome sniffed sadly as tears started brimming in her eyes, "P-please… Inu…y-yasha."

         "D-don't cry! I didn't mean to m-make you…" Inuyasha whispered trying to hush her. He glanced over his shoulder where Sango and Miroku were talking as if nothing new or interesting was happening – and it wasn't.

         "I AM NOT CRYING!!" Kagome shouted at him, "I'M LEAVING! BAKA!!"

         "FINE! WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" 

         "GOOD! THEN I WON'T COME BACK!!"

         "FINE! I DON'T CARE!!!" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms.

         "GOOD!"

         "FINE!"

         "BAKA!" 

Kagome turned to her heels and stormed to the door, picking up her backpack on the way. She pushed aside the tightly threaded bamboo drape that hung over the entrance of Kaede's hut, and stormed into the forest, absentmindedly kicking branches and twigs out of her way. When she reached the well, she sat on the edge dangling her feet inside. She took one look back to make sure Inuyasha wasn't following. Half of her wanted him to be there, staring back at her, and the other half was glad she didn't see that ingrate behind her. When the last lingering thought of him fled her mind, she plunged herself inside the well.

*****

         After only one full day without Kagome Inuyasha was edgy. He sighed and closed his eyes. He wouldn't let himself sleep when Kagome was resting below his usual branch in the tree, he felt he had to stay up and protect her. Now that she wasn't there he couldn't sleep either, his mind kept wandering to their argument the day before…       

_"FINE! WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"_

_"GOOD! THEN I WON'T COME BACK!!"_

_         "FINE! I DON'T CARE!!!"_

_         That's right. I don't care. She can stay in her time for all I care! She can stay there forever…forever? …No, not forever... She can stay a long time, but not forever. I'll take her back. And if she doesn't want to… Well, she has no choice in the matter. I'll make her come back because – because… I need her to find the Shikon Shards. And if she wants to stay here afterwards – that's her choice! I bet she thinks I'll stay here to protect her! Feh! Stupid woman. I'll become a full youkai, and I'll…what is it that I wanted to do after I was a full demon? That's not important now._ Inuyasha let out a yawn and leaned his head against the tree. _Well maybe if she **really** wants me to stay here with her I can arrange something – but I'm **not** becoming a human… we could work something else out. Kikyo said because I was already half human I could be a full human, and because the other half is demon I can become a full youkai… Well Kagome's half human… maybe she could become a hanyou too? Not that I **want** her to or anything!_ Inuyasha yawned again. "…I bet Kagome would… look cute… as a… a hanyou …"Inuyasha whispered softly and slowly drifted to sleep.

*****

         Kagome gradually blinked her eyes until they adjusted to the light. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms high above her head and let out a long yawn. Stumbling to the window, she opened the blinds and gazed out side. This would be her second day without traveling to the Feudal Ages. Sure, she'd been away for over a week a few times, but this time was different. From now on she wasn't going to see Inuyasha sitting outside her window and yelling at her to get ready, he wasn't going to be insulting her looks, criticizing everything she did, and telling her she was only a weak human – it sounded like a great escape. But the other half of her reminded herself that he also wasn't going to tell her that she smelled good, that it scared him every time she was in danger, that he felt more inspired when she was around, and that as long as she was okay nothing else in the world mattered. What if she would never see him again? _Never…?_

         She had a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach… she felt nauseous – like she was going to throw up. Kagome shut the blinds and sunk down to the floor, her eyes miserable and her face depressed. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She wasn't going to cry – she cried in front of Inuyasha too frequently and it reminded her of him. She just wanted to push him to the far corner of her mind and think about it tomorrow. And tomorrow she wanted to push it away until the next day. And on that day she would keep pushing him a bit further… but she wouldn't forget. _No._ Never. She _never_ wanted to forget about him. 

         There was a sharp pain building up in her chest… it was getting unbearable, so she hugged her knees tighter to herself. This seemed to make the pain worse, so she lay down – as soon as she moved she felt instant relief. She looked down. There was the Shikon Shard resting on her chest. She moved it aside, and noticed the large red indent underneath. When she thought about the importance of having that shard with her, she could have jumped with joy. _That's it!! Inuyasha **has** to come get me! I have the shard with me! That means I'll get to see him again for sure! _

         Kagome dashed downstairs, passing her younger brother, who sat attentively in front of the television. Her mother sent her a confused look, wondering where in the world she was going with her pajamas still on. Kagome kept running – she ran straight out the front door of her house. She glanced at the shrine that contained the well, and debating on whether or not she was going to go back to Inuyasha today, she sprinted straight into the wood. She didn't know where she was going… but it somehow felt right. It was early, and she was tired, she knew her legs would give out at any moment. She pushed herself harder – it felt like as she ran she was leaving her problems behind her. She knew she couldn't run forever, so she dropped to the ground, letting out a cry of pain as her legs hit something hard. Tears streaked her cheeks, in part from the wind in her face as she ran, and because she just needed to let out all the pent up stress from school and time-traveling and… and everything.

         Her hands vigorously worked at brushing off the layers of leaves and dirt from the rock-hard surface beneath her. It was marble, she noted – dirty marble – but marble nonetheless. Pushing aside more leaves from other areas, she uncovered a relatively large surface.

******

         Inuyasha watched the sun come up over the horizon. It was time to wake up Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, but he didn't feel like it today. Instead he walked into the woods. He knew from when he was little that if on a clear day you stood at a certain hill in the forest, you could see the light as it traveled across the ground – and when it hit the point you were standing at, everything around you would seem to glow and glisten for the next few minutes. 

            …My mother told me it was only the dew from the trees and the freshly fallen rain that glistened it the light, but either way it's still beautiful… Feh. Who am I to talk about beauty? I'm going back to – to…

            Inuyasha watched as the light traveled closer and closer to him at a quickening speed. He couldn't help but let a small grin cross his face, as the barks of the trees seemed to glow around him. With one foot, he deftly pushed aside the few scattered leaves beneath himself. This was the place all right – if only Kagome was there with him… He looked up at the trees that seemed to stretch pass the sky. Staring back down at the marble ground, he started carving into the stone…

*****

Kagome stared in awe as she saw her name carve itself into the stone surface. Each stroke looked aged – as if it had been there for hundreds over years. A new word – the letter C…O, then an M…E, followed her name. Under that – more letters B…A…

            As the words continued to form, tears flowed freely down Kagome's eyes – it was okay to cry now. Inuyasha was with her…

KAGOME, COME BACK TO ME 


End file.
